Grand Precure
Grand Precure is a fanseries made by CureStar. The theme is Emotions and somewhat of music. The story revolves around two girls, Sabrina Isamu and Karen Imai who fight the forces of the Silence Galaxy - A dimension that is against the Music Galaxy. The Silence Galaxy's power takes the form of the "Mugona"(無言'' Mugonaa'') creatures that take over objects to turn them evil. The Silence Galaxy are after two little creatures from the Music Galaxy, Alto and Sharp who hold the power of sound. They are the ones who give Sabrina and Karen information about their mission and the power of transforming with the use of the Emotion compact. The main run of the series has Cure Star and Cure Heart collecting Emotion prints located in the other 8 galaxies including earth. When they find the a print they are placed in the Sound Journal. When they collected all 8 prints, they can fully restore the power of sound and defeat the Silence Galaxy. Characters Pretty Cure ''Sabrina Isamasu (さん'勇'' Eesamasu Sabrina) Sabrina is the athletic one of the duo and the leader. She is a member of the school's soccer team and is very popular. Sabrina never gives up and is always willing to give a hand. Her alter ego is Cure Star ''(キュアスター ''Kyua Staades) ''Karen Imai'' (カレン今井Eemayii Karin)'' Karen is the sweet one of the duo. She isn't as out going as Sabrina. She always visit's the school library to read. Her alter ego is '''Cure Heart ''(キュアハート''Kyua Hato) Hime Kanjo' (姫感情 Heme Kanjo)' Hime Kanjo is the princess of the Music Galaxy. Sabrina and Karen calls her “Kanjo-sama” but she urges them to call her Hime to prevent suspicion. Hime is a rather quiet person in the human world. The only people she talks to is Sabrina, Karen, and the mascots. Hime has trouble getting used to all the human world things. Hime transforms with Clef. Mascots Alto (アルト''Ato) Alto is one of the mascots from the music Galaxy, Alto is a puppy like creature searching for pretty cures when he meets Sabrina. He can be very talkative and arrogant, especially to Sabrina. He is very kind and sweet with Karen. In his mascot form, he ends his sentence with "-alto". He can transform into a human and hangs out with Sabrina under his alias '''Hiku '''Koten (古典低'' Heek'u Koten) Sharp (シャープShapu) Sharp is another creature from the Music Galaxy. Sharp is an elephant like creature that ends his sentences with "-shapu". He is usually made fun of by Alto since he thinks his name is girly. Sharp is very quiet and has a very cold personality which Karen has a problem dealing with whenever she tries to talk to him. Like Alto, he can transform into a human, helping as the school's librarian's assistant, by the name Koone(高音 Koone) [[Clef|'Clef']] Clef is a bear like creature who is the queen's right hand man. He is very well mannered and acts as an assistant to Hime though she tells him he doesn't have to help her. Clef believes that Sabrina and Karen aren't fit to be precures and that Hime should be the only heroine. In his human form, he acts as a brother to Hime and his human name is Teki (的 Teki) Antagonists Blood ''('ブラッドBuraddo)'' Blood is a vampire who is the first villian of Grand Precure. Blood tends to show feelings for Sabrina and Sabrina doesn't know how she feels. the other villains are always wondering how come he doesn't seek blood from anyone anymore. Blood didn't want to admit that he only likes the blood of love which is from Sabrina and he is always trying to wound Sabrina so she wouldn't be able to move so he can bite her freely. Blood holds the Print of Love Shizuka ''(静か Shizuka)'' The second villian from the Slience galaxy. She doesn't show any mercy when ever she battles the precure duo. She doesn't care if there just 11 years old, she just battles the way she wants. She can be very arrogant. Shizuka holds the Print of Anger. Oryoku ''(応力 Oryoku)'' The third villain from the silence Galaxy. Oryoku tends to yell a lot and is always by himself. Whenever he fights the precure duo, he always yells alot for an unknown reason. He holds the Print of Stress. Kibo (希望 Kibo) The fourth villian from the Silence Galaxy. Kibo is secretly against what the Silence Galaxy is up to but doesn't want to be killed. He really hopes that the precure duo will put an end to the Silence Galaxie's plans. He holds the Print of Hope. Items Emotion Compact - It allows the Cures to transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Sound Journal - The book where the Cures put the prints in. Locations Happiness Galaxy The term used by the villains and mascots that refers to Earth. It holds the Print of Happiness. Music Galaxy The world where Alto and Sharp are from. The Music galaxy gives all the galaxies sound. Silence Galaxy The world where the villains are from. The galaxy is trying to end sound from all the galaxies. They said that they need the power of Sound to reverse it and ut will cause silence. They also hold the Prints of emotions which can be used to defeat them. Story (I'll post it later) Trivia *Even though Blood was the first villian, he was the last one standing. *This is the first series that doesn't have a female mascot Category:Series